1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for opening and closing a lid and, more particularly, to a device for opening and closing a lid, which can be used for an automotive center console box, for instance, such that it can be opened either from the side of the driver's seat or from the opposite side.
2. Prior Art Statement
Various devices permitting a door or window to be opened in two different directions have been proposed (as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Public Disclosure Nos. 56-22273, 56-140669, 56-174681, 57-62287, 58-27473, 58-37375 and 61-22878, for example).
Any of the above prior art devices, includes a mechanism for bringing a hinge shaft into and out of a door. Therefore, the door itself is complicated in structure and of large size, thickness and weight. For this reason, the device can be used only with difficulty for a small and thin lid.